


He keeps me warm (English version)

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, the 3 others are barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to listen to the sound of the cars outside, looking at the moonlight entering through the dark curtains of his room. He tries to focus on those strong arms around him, on that wonderful warmth spreading from that body into his own. He tries to think about everything else but the crazy beating of his heart or that big, almost painful smile on his face, his cheeks almost hurting with it.</p><p>But the hurt of his face is nothing compare to how good it feels being in Liam’s arms, no. Nothing is better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He keeps me warm (English version)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. This is another of my fics I first wrote in french and then decided to translate. I did it super quick and with the help of the wonderful [Avery](http://www.zainspank.tumblr.com) again who was sweet enough to proof read it, here it is. It's strongly inspired by Mary Lambert's videos and song "She keeps me warm".

Warm. Safe. Like he is finally coming back home after months away. Loved…

He is feeling all of those wonderful things right now, in his arms.

Liam is already asleep. Zayn can feel his steady breathing against his neck. He tries to focus on that rhythm. In and out. In and out.

He tries to listen to the sound of the cars outside, looking at the moonlight entering through the dark curtains of his room. He tries to focus on those strong arms around him, on that wonderful warmth spreading from that body into his own. He tries to think about everything else but the crazy beating of his heart or that big, almost painful smile on his face, his cheeks almost hurting with it.

But the hurt of his face is nothing compare to how good it feels being in Liam’s arms, no. Nothing is better than that.

_He keeps me warm_

–

 

A few months ago, Zayn had started to work in a small coffee shop. And on the Friday of his first week, Liam came through the doors.

Like he usually does, Zayn had turned around to greet the new customer when the little bell above the door had chimed.

But the words never left his mouth when his eyes met the boy’s brown ones.

He smiled at him, with so much warmth Zayn felt it from the roots of his hair to the tip of his toes, before sitting at one of the tables. Alone.

His light brown hair was shaved close to his skull. His eyes were a deep, soft brown and his lips were full and a shade of pink to make every girl jealous. A little bit of stubble, almost golden even in the weak light of the coffee shop, was covering his lovely round cheeks.

There was also a birthmark, in the hollow of his throat, almost shaped like a heart.

Everything about his face was soft, a beautiful contradiction to his strong shoulders and muscular back. His arms, without a doubt could easily lift Zayn up and push him against the nearest wall and…

He shook his head, trying to think about something else because he could spend all night thinking about what those arms could do to him. Customers? Pff not important.

He was shook from his reverie when the doorbell chimed a second time. Three boys making their entrance, laughing and speaking loudly.

The first one, the beautiful soft looking one, saw them and made a greeting sign to them, his face lightening up in a bright, genuine smile.

The smallest of the three, was also the loudest and he was trying to make the blond one laugh as loud as possible, his face dangerously red with the intensity of his laughter. The taller one, with a plethora of weird tattoos and a head full of luscious curls was looking way too calm compared to the rest of them. But on his face, was a look of happiness, like he wouldn’t have wished for other friends anyway.

They sat around the brown haired boy and he immediately leaned towards them to whisper something and they all turned around at the same time to look at Zayn.

And he saw him, hiding his blushing face into his arms for a few seconds before hitting the smaller one on the arm.

Zayn turned his back to them and tried to work, to forget about that beautiful boy and his friends but it wasn’t long before he heard that someone was at the counter, clearing their throat to gain his attention.

“Good evening,” he managed to say, even with that beautiful smile aimed toward him.

“What can I get you?”

“Good evening… Zayn.” the stranger said, leaning to read his name on the tag pinned to his apron.

Zayn was grateful he could hold himself to the counter because the stranger had said his name like it was something precious and beautiful and, who was this boy, really?

“I’ll take a green tea, a hot chocolate and two iced coffees. One with extra whipped cream please.”

Zayn took his money and also his name, Liam, before telling him he could go back to his table and he would tell him when his order was ready. And he said his name out loud, just because he liked the sound of it, and the smile he got in return was the best of rewards.

When he called his name a few minutes later, they all came to the counter to take their drinks and Liam was the last one, lingering behind and smiling to him another time.

When they left, a few hours later, after sharing looks and smiles pretty much all of the time, Liam waved at him, wishing him goodnight with his eyes bright with something looking almost like hope. But Zayn was the one hoping. Hoping he could see him again and maybe, be more courageous the next time.

_I named both of his eyes "Forever" and "Please Don’t Go"_

–

 

And for weeks, Liam came in almost every day. Sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes for hours, sometimes only to grab a coffee to go. He was always smiling at Zayn like he was the one who hung up the sun in the sky or like he was the sun himself.

But with all that pleasant warmth going through him at the simple sight of Liam entering the coffee shop, Zayn couldn’t help thinking that Liam was his sun and not the other way around.

When it was quieter, at the end of the night, a few moments before closing, Liam made a habit to come to the counter, his cup still in hand and talk to Zayn. They talked about everything, really. About their families, about school…

And at the end of the second week, Liam stayed and waited for Zayn while he closed down the shop, until the doors where closed and locked behind them. And during those moments, just before they parted ways and went home, he made a habit of asking Zayn a question. The first one was, “What’s your middle name?”

And it took Zayn by surprise because, what? Why that question especially? But he answered him, he said, “Javaad.”

Liam smiled then, asking him to repeat it, and tried to pronounce it a few times, trying to say it the right way and it had been just adorable really.

The second question came after a pretty rough night at the coffee shop.

There were so many customers that Zayn didn’t have time to talk with Liam and it was making him even more sad and antsy than he would like to admit.

But he stayed, until the end, until Zayn was closing and he even helped him with it. When the lock was in the door he asked, “Do you hate your job?”

Zayn only gave him a shrug in response. It was better than nothing at all? He could drink all the coffee he wants? It was because of that stupid job that I met you? But the last part, yeah… Zayn kept that part to himself.

Liam was now spending pretty much all of his nights with Zayn at the coffee shop but they never had saw each other outside of it, never farther than the front door, and the sidewalk in front of it.

Zayn was starting to have more than enough of it. He wanted to see Liam so bad, to be with him, to go grab a beer, a movie, something but…

Liam never asked him to and he was way too scared to ask himself.

Liam had never walked him home, always leaving him in front of the coffee shop with a warm good bye before walking in the other direction.

Zayn thought that maybe Liam didn’t like him like that. Like he clearly liked Liam, maybe even loved him?

So, Zayn was getting frustrated but, he couldn’t show it to Liam, no. The risk of losing him was too big even if he didn’t really have him the way he really wanted to. Having Liam as a friend was better than no Liam at all.

So, third question,

“What’s your favorite word?”

Liam was probably thinking he was so clever asking that kind of question since Zayn was studying English literature. Yet, how could he choose only one word when all of them seemed to fight and mix up into his head when he was with Liam? But, at the same time, they were not enough to describe all the wonderful things he was feeling when he was with him.

The fourth and the fifth questions both came the same night. The night Liam finally asked to walk Zayn home. It was cold and Zayn was shivering under his thin leather jacket.

Without a word, Liam put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to him.

He smelled so good. So good that Zayn was almost dizzy with it. He smelled a tiny bit like cinnamon with a hint of chocolate because all of those cups of hot chocolate Zayn had made for him.

Quietly, with shyness in his voice and his round cheeks a lovely red color, he asked the fourth question,

“You like kissing boys?”

Because Liam won’t ask “ _So are you like, gay?_ ” No… Liam is adorable, and polite and he ask those kind of questions that makes you smile and wonder how someone can be so sweet and gentle.

Zayn moved a tiny little bit closer to Liam, with his eyes on his feet and nodded his head in answer.

The fifth question came pretty quickly after that and was enough to take his breathe away.

“Do you fall in love too easily?”

Last question. After a week of Liam walking Zayn home and pretty intense make out sessions that were always leaving them hard in their pants and short for breath. Liam asked the last and most important questions of them all. He remembers his eyes. His eyes so full of hope, but he was scared because his voice was trembling.

He took Zayn’s hands in his and he asked, his voice shaky and laughing nervously.

“Can I call you baby?”

Zayn answered him with a searing kiss, his fingers in Liam’s hair and with a smile, against his lips he had whispered “Boyfriends” and the next kiss was a bit more difficult because they were smiling too damn hard. 

 _Whats your middle name?_  
Do you hate your job?  
Whats your favorite word?  
_Do you fall in love too easily?_  
_You like kissing boys?_  
_Can I call you baby?_

–

 

First date.

They went to a movie and ate a little something afterwards in a restaurant Liam loved. They talked, again and again and they kissed and their smiles were contagious. Permanent.

Their hands easily found each other under the table, not wanting to let go. Like some kind of anchor keeping them together.

It was weird because even with that anchor keeping him grounded, Zayn never felt lighter and happier before, like his head was in the clouds but his feet were still on the ground.

They were walking back home afterwards, still hand in hand.

As they walked by a little group of persons, Zayn heard them whisper, looking at them weird, almost in a judgmental way.

He tried to let go of Liam’s hand but the latter just held harder, pulling him closer.

They stopped a few feet from them and Liam leaned towards Zayn and with their lips almost against each other’s he said, “They are just jealous, babe.”

And with that kiss, nothing else seemed important anymore.

_He says that people stare cause we look so good together_

–

 

Back to present. In Zayn’s bed after that amazing first date. In Liam’s arms, who’s sleeping soundly behind him, like his world just didn’t take a completely different direction like Zayn’s did.

Zayn feels like everything has changed. Like everything is suddenly better and brighter. Like all the puzzle pieces finally are aligned.

It’s like in Liam’s arms, in this bed, he finally has that tiny little bit of happiness he was missing all this time.

He is tired. Exhausted. It’s like his body is heavy and he aches with how much he wants to sleep but he can’t. He can’t move, no, he can’t sleep. He needs to live in this moment, completely.

He needs to remember that feeling in his chest, in his bones.

On his bedroom floor, the moonlight slowly fades to be replaced by the sun and he realizes that he didn’t sleep at all that night.

But it’s not important because the sun had risen a while ago, when Liam had walked into that coffee shop.

 _I could be your morning sunrise all the time._  
_He keeps me warm_

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr ](http://www.tanktopliam.tumblr.com)


End file.
